Promises Should Never Be Broken
by Carebear96
Summary: Set during Shadow Kissed, after the raid in the caves, Dimitri leaves Rose to go guard Tasha, thinking that it is in Rose's best interest and will be good for her. But what happens when Rose becomes pregnant? Will he come back for her and the baby? I Promise this isn't another 'Dimitri left Rose for Tasha' fanfictions and I hope you can give it a chance :)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a fanfiction that I have had in my head for a while and I had to write it because it was getting to the point where it started to annoy me . . . :P**

**So this Disclaimer I will only be doing it once because well . . . It is obvious I don't own the Vampire Academy series. SO I OWN NONE!**

**Also this story starts during Shadow Kissed when Christian and Rose are standing in the Elementary school and Dimitri finds them after the battle.**

* * *

Christian and I stood staring at one another after we just despatched more than half of the strigoi.

"We have to go find the others," I said.

"There are no others," came a voice behind us. Turning I saw Dimitri.

He stood there in all his glory with the rising sun falling over him like a blanket of warmth. I could see that he had many cuts and scratches over his body and his clothes had been torn and stained with blood. Whether it was his blood or not I didn't know.

Without thinking, I ran forward and hurled myself into his arms gripping onto him as if I would die if I let him go.

"Roza . . ." Dimitri breathed as his arms circled around my waist and pulled me into him firmly.

"God Dimitri . . . I was so worried about you," I said as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and breathed in my scent.

He softly chuckled. "Why would you be worried about me? Wasn't it you that called me a God?" He teased lightly and pulled back to lay a hand gently on my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"Well you are."

Dimitri chuckled again and kissed my forehead. "I was worried about you too, Roza. I didn't know what had happened to you and when I couldn't find you anywhere at the senior campus I was so scared for you."

"Then how did you know to find me here?" I asked slightly confused as I still refused to let go of him just yet.

"A teacher from this campus was telling everyone else at the senior campus how an older dhampir girl and Lord Ozera were working together and had killed dozens and dozens of strigoi between them, and I just knew that it was you so I ran over here as quickly as I could." He said.

I smiled and looped my arms around his neck. "Aw, well I'm fine," I said and Dimitri smiled before he brought his lips down to capture mine.

We hadn't been kissing long before there was an awkward cough behind us. Looking up I saw Christian behind us with a shocked look on his face.

"Um . . . Wow . . ." He said before averting his eyes.

I felt fear flood me.

"Oh shit, Christian . . ." I said.

In the heat of the moment I had forgotten that Christian was with me and that he had just witness mine and Dimitri's whole reunion and saw our kiss.

"Christian, I can explain . . ." I said hurriedly and moved away from Dimitri.

"Hey, it's cool, I have no objections to this, it's just a bit of a shock." He said nervously while he cupped the back of his neck with his hand.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah I can imagine."

A thought suddenly struck Christian as he looked up at me curiously. "Does Lissa know?"

I paled. Shit.

"No, she doesn't . . ." I murmured.

The nervousness was pretty much leaking out of me by then. Dimitri, sensing this, stepped up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders while pressing a tender kiss to my cheek. "We can tell her together."

I gulped but nodded. "Come on. We have to go find everyone else." I said.

Both Dimitri and Christian nodded and Dimitri nodded as he took my hand and started leading us back to our campus. The walk back was silent.

Or well _was_ until I broke it.

"What is the damage do you know?" I asked quietly.

Dimitri suddenly stopped and looked down at me.

"We lost a lot of moroi and Guardian's tonight, but we killed a hell of a lot of strigoi in the process. Half of the killings alone belong to you and Christian."

I looked at Christian at the same time he beamed at me and I smiled at him with pride. But I sobered up when I remembered what Dimitri had said.

"Who did we lose in battle?" I asked.

"Yuri, a few older dhampirs that helped died, and a few more Guardian's have died. The only royal that we lost was Camille Conta, but many of the royals were taken," Dimitri said.

I was confused. "Taken? What?"

Dimitri grimaced. "The strigoi killed some of us . . . But some of them . . . Some of them they carried away."

"_What?_ Where did they take them?" I demanded.

"There is a rumour that the strigoi are hiding out in a cave about 2km from the school." Dimitri informed us.

"How could they be so close to the school without us knowing?" I insisted.

"We don't know, but its how we believe they got away before the sun came up."

"So who did they take?" Christian asked coming up.

Dimitri sighed and looked down at the ground before he looked back up at us. "They took Abby Badica, Jacob Tarus, Monica Szelsky and Jesse Zeklos."

"That's a lot of royals," Christian said at the same time I said:

"_Jesse?_ they took _Jesse_?"

Dimitri seemed partly amused by my retort.

"You said they took others as well . . ." Christian said.

Dimitri nodded and spared me a hesitant look before he went on. "Yeah, they a few teachers and dhampirs."

Dimitri paused and we didn't have to ask who they were because he was going to tell us any way.

"They took Mrs Carmack, Meredith and . . . Eddie . . ."

I froze mid step and looked up at Dimitri in shock.

"Eddie?" I echoed. "They took Eddie?"

Dimitri only nodded sending me sympathetic looks.

I felt grief and guilt swallow me as I thought of Eddie. Ever since the Spokane incident we had become closer than what we already were and had this unspoken promise where we protected one another. The fact that Eddie had been taken and I was here safe . . . Banged up and scratched, but ok . . . Made me feel sick with guilt.

"We have to go after him!" I cried, with only Eddie in mind. I wouldn't rest until I had him safely back at the academy.

Dimitri nodded. "We are. Because they took so many royals we have to go after them. Its our duty. We are setting out at 12 noon," Dimitri said and I nodded.

No matter what, I would bring Eddie back home where he belonged.

* * *

Dimitri, Christian and I had gotten back at the academy and when we arrived Dimitri said something about having to talk tactics with the other guardian's and he sent me off to my room to rest. I had rolled my eyes at him treating me like a child, but I obeyed his wishes nether the less. With a swift kiss to my lips, Dimitri left and I walked to opposite way to my dorm.

When I had opened my door I was immediately pounced on.

"Oh my god Rose! Thank god you are safe! I didn't know where you were and I thought you were hurt or had been taken because the guardians are still looking for people," Lissa gushed in on breath.

"Liss, I'm fine, lets sit down . . . I have to talk to you," I said nervously.

Lissa nodded seriously and regarded me curiously. "What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm in love with Dimitri," I blurted out before I lost the nerve to tell her.

Lissa stared at me for several seconds before she spoke. "Since when?" she said finally.

"Since . . . About a month after we came back to the academy," I said ashamed. I regretted not telling her now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. Not only could I see the hurt in her eyes and hear it in her voice, I could also hear it coming through the bond.

"I couldn't tell any one Liss. His my mentor. We aren't supposed to have these feelings, and also because we are both going to become your guardian, so we have to put you first," I explained.

Lissa nodded with understanding before she looked at me. "Wait, _we_?"

I froze. Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that. Well, Christian knew, I may as well tell her . . .

"We are kind of, may be dating . . ." I said nervously.

Lissa stared at me like a gaping fish before she began to smile. "Oh Rose! I am so happy for you!" she squealed and then pounced on me once again.

I laughed happily that my best friend still loved me and wasn't mad at me for keeping secrets. And for now, that was all the comfort I needed.

* * *

**So . . . What do you think of the first chapter? I know it's not very action packed at the moment, but I will be building up to it because I have a nasty habit of making the major plot occur too quickly, and so a lot of my stories end quickly, so I want to avoid that occurrence with this story. **

**So review to let me know what you think? The more reviews I get, the quicker I update so hop to it ;)**

**~ Look out of the next chapter my lovelies! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to apologise for the long update guys, but let me tell you why, and I can't promise that the updates will be superfast either. But I am:**

**~ Doing my last year of high school**

**~ Work two jobs**

**~ Have insane amounts of homework**

**So I hope you guys can suffer through the waits with me and hope you don't give up on me. Just know that I won't take longer than 2 months to update. It will be WAY before then :)**

**But to the story!**

* * *

I saw Eddie coming out the cave and I couldn't help the excited gasp from coming out of my mouth.

"Eddie!" I cried.

His head snapped around to look at me and I could practically see the relief flooding into his features. He broke out into a run towards me and I smiled. I had done it. I had saved Eddie.

But just before he could climb through the opening of the cave I saw a strigoi sneak up behind him and go to grab him. Instinct took over before my brain had time to catch up with my actions.

"No!" I cried and leapt at the strigoi.

My outburst had alerted Dimitri who was behind me helping with all the injured moroi. Hearing me cry out he spun around to see me leaping towards the strigoi.

"Roza, No!"

It was too late of course. By the time I had my stake out poised to stake the strigoi I was too far away from him to grab me.

"Rose, stop!" Eddie yelled but I had already caught the strigoi by surprise and tackled him to the ground.

"You bitch!" The strigoi snarled at me as I dragged my stake across his face.

"So I've been told." I said and continued to grapple with the strigoi.

"Wait, I know you," he said.

"No you don't," I grunted sending a punch out that he deflected.

"Yes I do. You're Princess Vasilisa's friend."

His statement had caught me off guard and gave him the opening to slam me into the wall behind me.

I gasped as I fell to the ground and tried to pull myself up, but my strength was failing me.

I heard a chuckle and looked up to see the strigoi standing over me.

"I shall have the pleasure to watch the life drain out of you as I take the blood out of you." He said.

I shook my head and tried to sit up, but a figure from the entrance caught my attention.

"Leave her alone!" Eddie cried leaping forward.

The strigoi sighed with impatience and I saw the whole Spokane incident flash before my eyes. The strigoi reached out and grabbed Eddie's head pulling Eddie towards himself. Eddie dropped the stake that he had somehow gotten a hold of and his eyes widened with realisation and fear. Before the strigoi snapped his neck, Eddie's eyes met mine and unspoken words passed between us.

"Eddie! NO!"

But my yelling had no effect. The sicking crunch of Eddie's neck breaking was all too familiar to Mason's and I just collapsed on the floor in shock. This couldn't be happening. Eddie wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He was just lying on the floor, sleeping. Yes. . . He was sleeping, that was all.

The strigoi tossed him aside and then bend down to grab me. He grabbed my shoulders tightly that I knew if I was to survive this, I'd have bruises.

"I can end you're suffering you know," The strigoi said. "You can join him."

I spat in his face. "Fuck you."

The strigoi growled before he reared his head and then drove his fangs into my neck. I gasped at the sudden pain, but that was lost as the endorphins took over, numbing my body into a blissed hazed state.

"ROZA!"

The last thing I saw and heard before I felt the life drain out of me was Dimitri's tear streaked face.

* * *

"Rose. . . Roza! Wake up!"

I bolted upright gasping for breath. I was covered in sweat and my breathing was erratic.

"Roza? Are you alright?" Dimitri asked his face coming into view.

"Dimitri?" I whispered.

"Yeah it's me. What happened?" He asked as he hugged me to his chest and I let out a sob.

"I – I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" He asked kindly pushing hair behind my ear and looking into my eyes.

I sniffed and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "W – We went on the raid to the caves. And Eddie h-he died like M-Mason did. And then . . . then he d-drained m-me . . ."

Dimitri's arms tightened around me and he brought his face up to my hair. "I promise that will never happen to you."

"How can you promise that?" I asked bringing my face up to his.

"Because. You won't be going on the raid. You will be staying here where it is safe."

I spun around so quickly that I almost fell off Dimitri's bed we were lying on.

"You can't! I have to save Eddie!"

Dimitri cradled my face in between his hands and looked deeply in my eyes.

"No Roza. Please, you have to stay here. Us guardian's will save him along with everyone else. I promise."

By now there were tears trailing down my cheeks. "Dimitri . . ."

"No Roza. I have to make you sit this one out. Please, I won't be able to focus on my job if you are there. If you were to be there then I would be too worried about you and I won't be able fight like we both know I can. So please. For the wellbeing of both of us . . . Stay here." Dimitri pleased with me.

I nibbled on my lower lip. My head was telling me to go, even if my heart was telling me to stay behind.

"What if I come but don't raid inside the caves with you?" I pleaded.

Dimitri sent me a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'll go with you up to the caves but I won't go inside unless you need me. I will wait with Alberta if you want me too and I'll help out with those who are injured. Just . . . Please?" I begged.

Dimitri exhaled and seemed to just look at me. After a few minutes he replied. "Ok . . . Fine, you can come BUT!" he said just as I had begun to smile with victory. "You are not to set foot inside the caves," He said fiercely and giving me a stern look but it soon softened as he reached out to gently stroke my cheek lovingly as he looked into my eye. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you," he whispered.

I smiled faintly. "You won't lose me Comrade, I'm right here," I said using his pet nickname.

Dimitri brought my lips up to his for a smouldering kiss. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he brought me towards his body and he rolled over so he was hovering above me.

When I had fallen asleep Dimitri must have changed my clothes because all I was wearing was one of his shirts that were massive on me, and my panties and bra.

As we kissed, his lips trailed down my neck and along my jaw and to the tops of my breasts as he started to unbutton his shirt on me.

I couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped my lips.

Dimitri pulled back to grin at me cockily before I pulled his lips back to mine desperate for some kind of contact.

As our clothes came off, our bodies came closer.

Once all of our clothes were piled in a heap on the ground, Dimitri lowered his body down closer to mine, and for a little while we just held each other and kissed every inch of each other's bodies that we could reach.

Dimitri moved, removing his lips from mine as they travelled down my neck, down my collarbone and across my body so his face was hovering just above where I wanted him most. Before he bent his head down, his eyes flew up to meet mine, giving me a smouldering look.

I gasped and bucked my hips in the air as Dimitri pressed a gentle kiss to my core. I moaned deeply and long as his tongue traced the lips before it entered inside of me.

I cried out involuntarily and if he hadn't of held my hips down and in place I would have seriously caused him a head injury. He did this for a few minutes before he pulled back and leaned on one arm.

Then with the other one he reached out to gently stroke me. I gasped and thrust my hips up into his hand as one of his long flingers parted my slick folds. Slowly and agonisingly he pushed one finger into me . . . then another. Slowly he thrust his fingers in and out of me, curving them slightly so they hit my g-spot. I gasped, groaned, and moaned as he worked and muttered incoherent words as he worked.

I felt the familiar sensation of my release bubbling and building up in the pit of my stomach and when it became too much I cried out – or screamed – I wasn't really sure, as Dimitri worked me down from my orgasm.

I was panting, trying to catch my breath as Dimitri crawled back up to me, that smirk still playing around his mouth.

"How was that my Roza?" He asked raising an eyebrow just to taunt me.

"A – Amazing . . ." I gasped as I regained my breath back.

"That good am I?" He chuckled.

"Oh don't act so smug, you know I could do it to you too," I said.

Dimitri laughed. "Oh really?"

This time I smirked. "Is that a challenge?" I asked sexily.

I saw Dimitri gulp before he smiled and nodded.

I smiled as I kissed his lips. "They were your words Comrade, not mine," I whispered in his ear before I kissed down his chest to his erect penis that was staring me in the face.

I reached out to grip his length in my hand. I watched him as I did and I was pleased to see his breath hitch as his eyes flew to open and landed on me.

Smirking at him slightly, I dragged my hand up and down slowly triggering a groan out of him.

"Roza . . ."

I smirked as I quickened my pace.

Dimitri started to thrust into my hand begging me to go quicker. Just to be a tease, I slowed it down and ran my thumb along the tip, spreading the few droplets that had gathered there along his tip.

When I looked up at Dimitri he was wriggling uncomfortably and his face was contorted as if he was in pain.

"Roza . . . Please . . ." He begged.

I tsked him. "Uh, uh, Comrade. I'm teaching you a lesson remember?" I teased.

Dimitri moaned as I tightened my grip on him and one again started to pump up and down. After a while I removed my hand and replaced it with my mouth instead.

I started off with just putting my lips around the top while I flickered my tongue along the tip of his penis.

"Ughejk!" Dimitri cried as he threw his head back.

After I teased him for a bit, I took the rest of him – as much as I could – in my mouth.

"Oh Roza!"

I grinned around his penis as I bobbed my head up and down. Altering my speed from slow, to fast I worked him closer to his orgasm. I could tell when he was close to coming because his penis started to pulse in my mouth.

"Roza . . . I'm going to . . ." Dimitri couldn't finish his last sentence as I pushed him over the wall of ecstasy as brought him his orgasm.

His come flooded into my mouth and I quickly swallowed as I moved away and crawled back up to him.

Before I could settle, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up to him and trapping me beneath his body.

"That the best thing ever Roza," he said his eyes flashing with love and passion.

I giggled. "I hoped so. It was my first time at doing that," I said.

A flash of surprise went across Dimitri's face. "Really? There was no one else?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, no one else has had me the way you have," I promised.

Dimitri looked stunned. "Really? Because that – that was. . . that was something else Roza."

I frowned. "Are you saying that I'm a slut?" I asked slightly hurt.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "Of course not! I just presumed with how mind-blowing that was, that you would have had . . . practise."

I frowned but shook my head. "You're my first of everything Dimitri. First blow job, first oral and fingering, first sex, first love . . . you are my everything Dimitri," I said.

Dimitri beamed at me. "You have no idea how happy I am to know that no other man has touched you the way I have. I am so glad to call you mine," he whispered before he kissed my lips and shifted slightly so that he was positioned over me.

Pulling back, Dimitri looked into my eyes as he entered me. I gasped and closed my eyes at the slight pain. My body still not accustomed to his impressive size.

"I'm sorry Roza," he breathed peppering kisses all over my face.

I shook my head. "It's ok," I gasped. Then I experimentally pushed my hips up to his and moaned at the sensation.

Dimitri realising that I was ready moved with me as we fell into a pattern. As we moved together, we kissed and held one another close as if we were terrified of coming apart. It was moments like these when I felt complete. Being with Dimitri made me feel like this and I knew that as long as I had him nothing bad would happen to him or me. That we would protect one another.

As we neared our peaks Dimitri wrapped his arms around my body, bringing me closer to him as I dug my nails into the skin on his back.

As we hit our orgasms at the same time, we cried one another's name and collapsed onto the bed, but Dimitri rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush me with his weight.

We laid there naked under his blankets tangled together for a while before we were interrupted by Dimitri's phone ringing.

Dimitri groaned but reached out to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. "Belikov."

I watched as his expression grew serious and he sat up.

"Yes . . . Yes she will be coming . . . No not actually into the caves, she'll wait outside of them . . . Ok, we're coming now . . . Yes, bye."

I watched the conversation only being able to hear it from one side, but I figured it was about the mission in the caves.

"Who was that?" I asked as Dimitri stood up and threw on his clothes.

"Alberta. She said setting off for the caves in fifteen minutes."

I jumped out of bed and mimicked him by putting my clothes on as well. "Let's go," I said heading for the door.

"Wait, Roza," I paused to see Dimitri hesitating in the middle of the room.

"What?" I asked.

Dimitri walked over to his dresser where he picked up his stake, but then also got a second one out of the top draw.

"I want you to take this in case. I hope you don't have to use it, but I would rather you armed and prepared than to be attacked and end up being killed," he said finishing by swallowing thickly.

"Thanks Comrade," I breathed. "I promise not to fight unless I have to."

Dimitri grimaced and reached out to stroke my cheek lovingly. "I wish you didn't have to fight at all." He whispered.

"I'll be fine Comrade."

Dimitri stood there for a second more before he nodded and then bent down to kiss me one last time.

"Come on, Alberta is waiting," he said taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

I followed silently. _'We're coming Eddie,'_ I thought.

* * *

**So . . . this was a filler chapter I know a bit of RoseXDimitri. Next chapter the raid? **

**Review to let me know what you thought.**

**Did I do good with the lemon? Too much info, not enough? Give me some constructive criticism or compliments guys :)**

**~ Until next time xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri and I were standing at the edges of the caves, the sun was about an hour away from setting over the horizon and the air was full of tension.

Looking over the guardians and some of the voluntary novices standing at the entrances of the caves I met Dimitri's eyes.

I could see the worry and the strain in his eyes. But the longer I looked the more I realised that the concern he felt was for _me_.

The dream that I had had, spooked the both of us. It scared me because I didn't want to die, and it scared Dimitri, because he was _terrified_ of losing me.

I was suddenly brought out of my musing by the sound of snarling and fists hitting flesh. Looked back up to see that some of the guardians had entered the caves and started fighting but I was relieved to see that Dimitri was still safely outside.

I was distracted suddenly to see Alberta who was in front of me, running inside the caves.

Several minutes passed before I saw the one person I was looking for.

"EDDIE!" I screamed waving my hands madly.

Eddie turned around and I could see that he had a cut on his lip and a forming bruise on his left cheek. A close inspection to his neck showed me that he had been bitten and fed from which made my blood boil.

Eddie grinned a relieved smile at me and heading running for the entrance I was standing at. Before Eddie could run out, I saw a shadow come up behind him and before I could react they pulled Eddie back inside making Eddie yell out with surprise.

I didn't even think as I jumped down and ran into the caves. I could hear some of the guardian's calling my name and a few of them attempted to grab me, but I was too quick and agile for them to grab me.

I headed towards Eddie and the strigoi who had him and when I reached them I jumped on the strigoi pinning Eddie down.

Eddie scampered to his feet and I screamed at him to go and get out the caves but he didn't listen and stayed by my side instead.

When the strigoi looked up and met my eyes I was stunned into silence. There stood Jesse Zeklos staring me in the face with his signature annoying smirk playing around his mouth.

"Hey Rosie, I was wondering if you were going to come on the raid," He taunted.

I gripped the stake I was holding in my hand tighter. "Of course I was coming. I always come to save my friends."

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Clearly in not your friend then," he said mocking hurt.

"No, I always thought you were an arrogant asshole," I told him honestly.

Jesse growled then sprang at me, but I was ready for him. He grabbed me around the neck and pulled me down to the ground with him. I cried out in pain when he landed a punch to my temple and for a few moments I saw stars. When I regained my bearings again I saw Jesse bending over me preparing to bit me. I knew that he wasn't going to turn me – he was going to kill me.

I tried to shove him off with all my might by he was using his new found strength to hold me down. I felt his fangs brushing against my neck and I gave an involuntary shudder. Just before his fangs could pierce me, his weight was thrown off me and I sat up gasping to see Eddie straddling Jesse punching him over and over again.

"Eddie, stop!" I cried coming up beside him.

"He deserves to be put out of his misery," I said grimly. I may not have liked the guy, but nobody deserves this life." I said.

Eddie grimaced. "Your right." He sighed and leaned back while he pinned Jesse's arms to his sides while he thrashed and yelled.

Just as I was about to bring my stake down to kill Jesse I felt someone grip the back of my collar and haul me to my feet. I cried out with pain and dropped my stake as I looked into the red eyes of my capturer.

I didn't recognise the strigoi in front of my but I knew to be afraid because it was obvious he was out for my blood.

"Trying to kill my new little recruiter already hmm?" He asked putting his face in front of mine.

I squirmed as his hold on my was beginning to hurt. "Well all of you should be rotting in hell," I spat.

The strigoi growled and threw me at the other wall but caught me again before I could fall. Eddie was trying to come over and help me but was busy trying to kill Jesse, ignoring the fact that he didn't have a stake…

I was brought back to the situation at hand when the strigoi that was holding me was lowering his face down towards my neck. Knowing what was going to happen I started fighting, screaming and kicking as hard as I could – but none of it seemed to take any affect.

I screamed as I felt his fangs pierce my neck but he couldn't have been leeched to me for more than a few seconds before he was thrown off me.

As I collapsed to the ground I looked up to see my one and only Russian God standing over me fighting the strigoi that had just had me pinned.

Within a matter of seconds, Dimitri had dispatched of the strigoi and was now kneeling down beside me, scooping me up into his arms as he looked at me worriedly.

"Rose? Roza? Are you ok? Open your eyes for me please," he begged as he ran with me towards the entrance of the cave.

"Hey Comrade," I breathed. I hadn't lost so much blood that I was feeling sleepy or faint, but I did feel dizzy and the world was spinning around me.

"I'm here Roza, just hold on, it's not far, we are almost out," he promised as he continued to run.

I gripped his shirt weakly with my hand. "Where's Eddie?" I demanded.

"I'm here Rose," Said Eddie and I looked to see him running alongside Dimitri.

I breathed a sigh of relief and finally relaxed into Dimitri's hold as he ran outside and started towards the school with me still in his arms. The guardian's had called retreat for they had got everyone who was alive out of the caves and the sun had set, so we were all running to get behind the safety of the wards at the school.

Once we had eventually reached the school, Dimitri didn't stop running until he had reached the med clinic and yelled for Dr Olendzki. She came out quickly and immediately directed Dimitri into a room.

"What happened?" she asked as she assessed me over.

"She was bitten by a strigoi. I'm not sure how much blood was taken though," Dimitri worried hovering around me.

I sighed. "Comrade, I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy, that is all. He didn't take that much blood. You pulled him off seconds after he had bitten me."

Dimitri glared at me but turned to Dr Olendzki as she sighed. "Rose is right Dimitri, she is fine."

"See?" I said smugly.

"But, I order that you have lots of rest and not practise for a week, alright?" She ordered.

I looked at her as if she had grown two head. "A week?!"

"Rules are rules Roza," Dimitri said as he helped me down from the bed.

I sighed as we checked out of the med clinic and began walking back towards my dorm. I knew Lissa was looking for me, I could feel her calling me through the bond, but I needed time with Dimitri first. Just to be thankful that we are both alive.

"Are you coming in?" I asked him as we stood outside my door.

Dimitri hesitated but shook his head. "I better not, I can't rise being caught," he said regretfully as my hopeful expression dropped.

"It's ok," I mumbled before turning to open my door but before I could, Dimitri reached out and turned me back around to face him.

"You know I want to Roza, but you know that we can't. I can't."

I nodded sadly. "I know. Really Dimitri, I understand," I said.

Dimitri nodded and then looked around to make sure there was no one around in the halls before he bent down to press his lips against mine in a searing kiss.

"I was so _scared_ tonight Roza. When I saw you in the arms of that strigoi, the dream you had that you told me about flashed in my mind and I just knew, I couldn't lose you. so I rushed in to save you without even thinking of the consequences."

I smiled lovingly as I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Dimitri," I murmured against lips.

"I love you too my Roza. More than you will ever know."

I smiled as I let myself get lost in the feeling of his lips as I fell into my own Dimitri-bliss-heaven.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys, I didn't want to next chapters MAJOR events to happen in this chapter and I was going to band this chapter and the next one together, but at the last minute separated them. So the next chapter should be up within the next couple of days, so look out for the next chapter. It will be up way before Friday :)**

**So until then, review to make me happy :)**

**~Until next time xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since the raid in the caves and everybody had been acting weird – including Dimitri.

He no longer comes to my dorm room to see me and when we have our morning and afternoon practises they are strictly professional and when I look into his eyes they always seem guarded.

Even Eddie was quiet, I couldn't blame him though, he had been taken and fed off in the caves so he was probably feeling like he wasn't a very good guardian and that he fails at being one even though Liss, Christian and I try to convince him that he is a good guardian.

At the moment I was in the gym with Dimitri about to start practise. Each morning I was feeling nauseous and really tired but I knew it was because I wasn't sleeping well at night and that I was becoming extremely worried about Dimitri's behaviour.

"Hey Comrade, what's up for today?" I asked throwing my gym bag on the floor against the wall.

Dimitri didn't even look up from the western book he was reading. "Laps."

I stood there and looked at him. He had been like this for two. Fucking. Weeks. Just so dismissive and indifferent, and it was starting to drive me insane.

"Ok, what's going on Dimitri?" I demanded crossing my arms over my chest and standing with my weight on my left foot.

Finally, his eyes flickered up to me. He took in my frustrated attitude and for a split second I thought I saw love and adoration in his eyes before his mask went back up.

"I don't know what you mean Rose," he said looking back down at his book.

I threw my hands up in the air. "That is what I am talking about! You barely speak to me, I can't even remember the last time you touched me, let alone _kiss_ me and what happened to _Roza_? Now it is just _Rose_ and sometimes you don't even acknowledge me at all! So what is going on?" I huffed.

Dimitri sighed and then stood gracefully to his feet. I couldn't help but notice how his muscles rippled when he stood.

"I was going to tell you this afternoon," he muttered.

I instantly became defensive, sensing that I was about to hear something I wouldn't like. "Tell me what?"

Dimitri exhaled and then looked up to meet my gaze. "I'm leaving Rose," he said slowly so he knew that I would understand.

My whole world halted. "Leaving? Leaving to go where?" I stuttered.

"I'm taking up Tasha's offer and becoming her guardian," He said quietly.

I stopped breathing. I stopped moving, and in that minute, I stopped living.

"You're leaving me?" I breathed unable to speak any louder than a whisper.

Dimitri's face contorted in pain. "I have to Roza, I can't jeopardise your future."

I wanted to explode. I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to scream, but all I could feel was myself breaking and falling apart. I didn't have the strength to yell or scream, I was struggling to stand on my feet now.

"Please don't leave Dimitri. I need you, please?" I begged.

Dimitri just looked at me sorrowfully and shook his head. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm going to leave in an hour to make this easier on the both of us."

"This won't be easier Dimitri, I need you here, not with . . . _her_," I spat.

"I'm really sorry Roza, I'm going now," he said.

My mouth was gaping, trying to form some sort of words, to plead with him, but nothing was coming out. I could just feel myself shaking, and my heart was splitting in half.

Dimitri stepped forward and kissed me on my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye my Roza," He whispered before stepping back and heading towards the door.

My legs lost their will to hold me up and I collapsed to the floor choking on a sob.

"Dimitri . . . Please . . ." I begged.

But despite my pleas Dimitri didn't come back. He didn't even turn around to give me one last look.

It wasn't until he left the gym and the door banged shut behind him that I sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. I was powerless against the tears that trickled down my cheeks. I laid down on the floor, curling my body in towards myself as if I could protect myself from further hurt and harm.

I wasn't sure how long I laid there crying and whimpering and begging for Dimitri to come back – even though I knew he was long gone – before I heard the door opening.

"Rose?"

I was too tired and weak to look up to see who was at the door, but I could tell that it was a male's voice.

"Oh god! Rose!" They cried and ran over to me.

When they had reached me they crouched down and lifted me up into their lap as they gently stroked my hair lovingly.

"What happened?" They asked and I blinked and looked up, mildly surprised to see Christian.

"H-He's gone," I croaked before I lapsed into more tears.

"Who's gone?" Christian asked confused.

"Dimitri."

"Where did he go?"

"To guard your aunt," I spat.

"Wait, what? Dimitri is Aunt Tasha's guardian?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Why did he leave you then?" Christian was majorly confused.

I couldn't answer as I shook my head and erupted into more tears, my shoulders shaking from the force.

Christian's arms tightened around me as he hugged me and soothed me. "If I ever see him again, I'm going to set his ass on fire," Christian growled.

"Why?" I hiccupped.

"Because! He hurt you! Never have I ever seen you like this Rose, and to be honest it scares me."

I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded.

"Do you want to come down and get some food before breakfast closes?" He asked kindly.

I started to shake my head before I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach, and I just knew unconsciously that I was about to throw up. I pulled away from Christian and he shot me a confused look. I then tried to stand up, but my legs couldn't hold my weight.

"Christian . . . I – I'm about to be sick," I groaned.

Christian's eyes widened and then with speed, shocking for a moroi, he ran to the storage room and then came back with a bucket, handing it to me, just as I threw up.

Christian rubbed my back and held my hair as I threw up, and when I was done I started to whimper.

Christian gently took the bucket away from me gently and stood taking the bucket with him. I watched as he took the bucket into the men's bathroom and I could hear him cleaning it out. I felt mildly bad that Christian had to look after me and clean up my mess, but I was absolutely exhausted.

I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes, and I could feel a few tears leaking out the corner of my eyes.

I too caught up in my own world that I hadn't heard Christian coming back into the room. I opened my eyes just as Christian put his arms under my knees and one under my head and effortlessly lifted me into his arms.

"Come on Rose, I'll take you back to your room," He said softly, carrying me out the door.

I was too tired to respond so I just nodded and closed my eyes. I was concentrating on the way that my body swayed gently in his arms as he walked and the gentle bumps when he opened my door to my room and walked me in, gently putting me on my bed.

"Sleep Rose," he said pushing hair away from my forehead and kissing me on the forehead.

I nodded, a few more tears trickling down my cheeks, and he wiped them away before exiting my room.

It had only been a few minutes and the silence and my own thoughts were becoming too much for me to deal with. I knew that if I didn't do something now, I was going to go insane. That was how I found myself slipping into Lissa's head.

"Hey Liss!"

Lissa turned around to find her boyfriend running up to her and she couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Hey," she said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he pulled back, and Lissa frowned. Normally she was the one who had to end a kiss otherwise he would probably devour her whole.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly up on guard.

"Don't go to class, come with me," he said urgently.

Lissa pulled against his hand. "Not now Christian, we can do _that_ later, right now we _both_ really have to go to class."

Christian stopped and looked at Lissa with a confused expression, before realisation dawned on him.

"No, not that, It's something else," he said with a slight angered tone.

Now Lissa was confused. "What is it?"

Christian paused before he looked back at her. "It's Rose."

Lissa stopped moving and looked at him in shock. "Is she ok? What's wrong?" She demanded.

Christian grimaced. "I found her in the gym . . ." he started before she cut him off.

"What?!"

"She was crying and she's really broken. She even threw up when I mentioned food," Christian said sadly.

Lissa gasped and covered her mouth with one of her hands. "Oh my god . . . What happened?!"

Christian looked down and Lissa could swear she saw fury dart across his beautiful features before he looked back up at her.

"Didn't you hear that Belikov has left?" he asked.

Lissa froze. "What? Where's he go? When's he coming back?" she demanded as they started walking towards my dorm room.

"His not coming back Liss, his gone to be the guardian to my Aunt," he said.

Lissa stopped and looked up at Christian with her mouth gaping open. "But your aunt didn't want a guardian, she wanted . . ." she couldn't even finish her thought.

"I know," Christian agreed quietly.

I could feel the darkness welling up inside of her, so I carefully teased it out of her and took it in myself.

"Oh Belikov is a dead man," she growled as she stormed towards my room with Christian trailing behind.

"How – How bad is she?" Lissa asked quietly.

Christian grimaced. "She's pretty bad."

Lissa nodded, and it was then that I pulled out of her head. I was going to see her in a few minutes anyway.

Sure enough, after a few more minutes there was a gentle knocking at my door.

"Rose?" Lissa called quietly.

"Come in," I croaked, and my door was carefully pushed open.

When Lissa saw me, she gasped. "Oh my god Rose!" she cried and she was by my side in an instance.

I tried to smile at her, but I'm pretty sure it came out in more of a grimace. Lissa was looking me over and I swear I saw tears in her own eyes.

"God Rose . . . I have _never_ seen you like this," she breathed as she rubbed my back soothingly.

I was going to reply but then I got the feeling that I was going to be sick again so I bolted for my bathroom. As I was heaving into the toilet, I could feel Lissa holding my hair back for me as she rubbed my back.

"It's going to be ok Rose," she soothed.

I just shook my head and started crying again. When I was done, I didn't have the strength to hold myself up, and I collapsed into Lissa's arms.

She had to call out to Christian to come and carry me back to my bed where they both sat beside me looking at me worriedly.

The sudden silence in the room was broken by another insistent knocking at the door.

"Did you invite anyone?" Lissa asked Christian and he shook his head as he went over to greet whoever was at the door.

Christian blinked in surprise before he stepped aside to let the person in and it was then I realised it was Adrian.

"Little Dhampir," he breathed. "I heard about Belikov leaving so I came to see you."

I smiled at him. "That's really sweet Adrian, but I'm fine," I croaked.

Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all looked at me.

"That's the biggest bullshit I have ever heard," Adrian said softly.

I started to laugh hysterically before it turned into sobs.

"His gone Adrian," I whimpered as he held me and rocked me backwards and forwards gently.

"It's going to be ok Little Dhampir," Adrian soothed.

He suddenly stiffened and then pulled away to look at me without directly looking at me and I knew he was studying my aura.

"Oh my god . . . Little Dhampir," Adrian breathed and his face contorted into pain.

I panicked. "What?!"

"Did you know . . . Did you realise that you're pregnant?" Adrian said quietly but everyone still heard him.

In that minute you could have heard a pin drop.

"I'm what? No, I can't be – I'm not . . ." I broke off realising that I was rambling.

"Oh my god! I should have realised!" Lissa exclaimed.

"What?" Both me and Christian said at the same time.

"You were sick, you've been eating more than usual, and you have been really moody lately. I just thought it was PMS until I saw you throwing up," she explained.

I shook my head. "No, I can't be. The only person I have ever had sex with was D – was _Him_." I refused to say his name because otherwise it would bring back too much pain.

"I'll be back," Lissa said and then she ran out the room.

We were all silent while Lissa was gone. I was avoiding eye contact with Christian and Adrian, but they both continued to look at me.

Before long, Lissa was back and I looked at what she was holding in her hand.

A pregnancy test.

"No, no way," I said and brought my covers up closer to my face.

"Come on Rose, we need to know," Lissa pleaded.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to know." I said stubbornly.

"You'll know eventually," Christian muttered and I glared at him.

"Come on Rose, I'll help you," Lissa said kindly as she helped me up and directed me towards the bathroom once again.

We closed and locked the door behind us, and then Lissa gave me the test. I looked at her, and then at the test before I groaned and then reluctantly peed on the stick.

We waited impatiently for three minutes for the lines to come up, and when Lissa's alarm went off we both jumped.

"It's now or never," Lissa whispered and handed me my test without looking at it herself.

I took the test with shaking hand and when I saw the results I gasped and dropped the test and then started crying.

Lissa bent down to pick up the test and when she looked at it, she threw it in the trash can and then came to envelop me in a giant hug.

"It's going to be ok Rose. We are here for you and we will help you through this," Lissa promised.

I nodded and cried into her shoulder.

We were silent for a few more seconds before Lissa spoke.

"Rose . . . You have to call Dimitri to let him know."

Even though I didn't want to, I knew I had to. But what if he rejected me again and called me out for lying? I don't think I can deal with him turning his back on me again.

Lissa handed me my phone after she pulled it out of my pocket.

"But he wouldn't have left the airport yet, I don't think," I whispered.

"Even the more reason," Lissa said. "You want to catch him before he leaves to guard Tasha don't you?"

I nodded and then flipped my phone open. My thumb hovered over the call button when I had Dimitri's number up and Lissa took my hand and encouraged me to press it.

I heard it dialling as I put the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up.

On the third ring he did.

"Belikov speaking."

"Comrade . . ." I breathed.

The other end was dead silent and for a moment I thought he had hung up. But then . . .

"Roza . . ."

**I know I'm cruel, but the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. **

**What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Dimitri will come back? Leave me with your thoughts in the reviews :)**

**~Until next time xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would just like to take the time to say a MASSIVE thank you to all the reviews I got on the last chapter. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined getting that many reviews for one chapter. I cannot express how happy it has made me, and at the moment I am in a bad place and going through a hard time. So all these reviews are making me happier and instantly make my day better. So thank you for that guys. **

**See if you can do it again for me though? ;)**

* * *

Previously:

"_Belikov speaking."_

"_Comrade . . ." I breathed._

_The other end was dead silent and for a moment I thought he had hung up. But then . . ._

"_Roza . . ."_

* * *

**DPOV**

"Roza . . ."

I had missed the sound of her voice and I had only left the academy an hour ago. God, how was I going to go without seeing her for another six months until after graduation and eventually come back to her and beg for her forgiveness? Not that she would ever forgive me . . .

"I – I need to talk to you," She said so quietly that I nearly didn't hear her.

I swallowed a groan. I couldn't talk to her. I knew I couldn't. If I did, I knew she would be capable in being able to convince me into going back to her.

"I can't talk Rose. I'm about to board the plane," I lied. My plane didn't come for another hour, but I had to tell her something so I would have an excuse to hang up on her without being rude.

Now Rose started to sound like she was panicking. "No! Just – just don't get on that plane Dimitri, please," she begged.

I frowned. She sounded so broken and desperate . . . "I have to Rose, I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

I was about to hang up to save us both from further heart break until she started screaming. "DIMITRI PLEASE! DON'T GET ON THE PLANE! I NEED YOU BACK HERE AND I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING!"

I decided that I had to tell her some of the truth. "I need you too Roza, but I need to leave to save your future. I won't take that away from you."

"It doesn't matter what you do, I don't have a future anymore," she mumbled.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Now she seemed hesitant. "C-Can you just come back? So I can explain everything? I promise if you still don't want to stay after you know, I won't force you into staying with me."

"When I know what?" I was starting to become guarded because the tone that she was using was making me think that there really was something going on at home that she needed me for and that she wasn't just pulling this trick to get me to go back to the academy.

Once again, Rose paused. "I – It's not something to say over the phone. Can you please just come back?" she begged.

I sighed. "Roza . . ."

"Please . . ." she pleased in a voice that told me she was crying.

Shit.

It reminded me of when I had told her in the gym that I was leaving and she was pleading with me then. And when she collapsed on the ground in tears in was near impossible to keep walking out the door and even more painful not to look back at her.

I realised that Rose is a smart girl. Of course, I already knew she was, but I also knew that she wouldn't have called me like this out of pure selfishness in wanting me to stay with her. It would be something I would do had the situations been reversed, but not Rose. It wasn't her style. Hers was more like to come after me herself. So that's how I came to the conclusion that it must have been something serious, and I just had to make sure that she was ok and wasn't hurt before I left. I couldn't live with myself if I left her now in the state that she was in. My mother had brought me up better than that. I knew that I was going to miss my plane, but I could easily schedule for a later one.

I sighed. "I'll be there in an hour," I promised her as I started walking back to the car park where my car was.

I heard her sigh with relief. Though hers was shakier than what mine was, this made me frown with concern.

"Thank you Dimka," she breathed before she hung up.

I practically ran back to my car then. The sound of Rose's voice and how panicked she was made me think that she was hurt or in pain. And I knew I just had to get back to her as quick as I could so I could protect her. I couldn't stand the thought of my Roza hurting, especially because of me.

As I was running I took out my phone and dialled Tasha's number.

"Dimka!" she said happily once she had picked up.

By now I was starting to pull out onto the freeway and was motoring my way back towards the academy, earning myself a few honks from fellow drivers. I ignored them.

"Hi Tasha . . . Listen, I'm going to catch a later flight so I'll txt you which one I will be getting on later."

I could almost see her frowning as she replied. "But I thought you were already at the airport?"

I groaned. "I know but I – I forgot to get my duster, so I'm just going back to get it," I lied.

Tasha chuckled. "You and I both know that's not the real reason. So what is Dimitri?"

I swore. Sometimes I hated how well she knew me. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Rose, and she just called me and so I'm going to go back to break up with her properly." I lied once again but this time more believable.

"Oh . . . I thought that you already did leave her?"

I seriously regretted telling her that now. "I didn't do it in person, and she at least deserves that. So I'm going back. Hopefully I shouldn't be too long."

Tasha was silent for several minutes. "Ok, but just come as soon as you can, ok?"

I could tell that she was a little bit insecure.

"I will," I promised. "Bye Tasha."

"Bye Dimka," she mumbled before I disconnected.

The rest of the ride I was thinking to myself what Rose had to tell me that was so important it made me drive all the way back to the academy to see her.

I had been driving back to the academy at 100km per hour, so there for I got there quicker than normal. As my car crawled up the gates, I saw the guardians on duty give me surprised looked.

"Belikov, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon," Kevin said.

I didn't know him that well, but we have had a few conversations over the time and he was a pretty easy going guy. That's why it was easy for me to lie to him and he not have to think too much about it.

"I forgot to grab some of my things so I came back to get it."

Kevin chuckled as he started to open the gates. "What did you leave behind?"

'_My heart'_ I thought, but instead I said: "Some books of mine."

Kevin smiled and shook as he waved me through. I gave him a smile as I drove through and parked in the garages. After I killed the engine I sat there thinking for a moment.

I knew that this time when I would leave Roza again it would be twice as hard. The first time was agonising, so this time it would be near unbearable.

Taking a deep breath I stepped out of the car and began walking towards the novice dorms. There was no one around to see me, so I had to presume that classes were in order, though I knew that Rose wouldn't be in class with the way she sounded on the phone. As I passed I nodded to the guardian at the desk and she sent me a semi surprised look.

As I passed around the corner, I looked around to make sure that no one was in the hallways before I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

After several moments the door opened but instead of seeing Rose, I saw Christian and he was glaring at me.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for Rose," I said awkwardly.

Christian nodded but continued to glare at me. "I know why you're here. Just be glad I haven't lit your ass on fire yet," he threatened and I blinked in surprise.

I knew that Christian and Rose secretly cared about one another, but I had no idea how protective he was over her. Even though his wrath was aimed at me, I couldn't help but feel happy about how protective he was with Rose, because at least when I leave again I knew that he would be there to protect her along with Eddie and much to my dismay – Adrian.

Christian eventually stepped aside and opened the door a bit wider to let me in. Once I had stepped through he closed the door firmly behind me and my eyes automatically looked around for Rose.

I saw her sitting on her bed, and she was still in the same clothes that she was wearing when I left. But as I took in her appearance, she looked nothing like the strong woman I thought I was leaving behind.

What I saw make my heart ache painfully. There sat a broken girl with tear stained cheeks and a pale complexion. She had red and puffy eyes as if she hadn't stopped crying ever since I left – she probably hadn't, I thought to myself.

I knew in that moment that I couldn't leave her. Seeing her as broken as what she was now I knew that it would only get worse if I was to leave her _again_. So who knew what she would do to herself . . . I immediately stopped that thought and turned back in on the situation at hand.

Slowly I walked further into the room and saw that Vasilisa was sitting beside her on the bed with her arm protectively wrapped around Roza's waist as if that was the only thing keeping Rose held together.

Just like Adrian, and Christian, Lissa was glaring at me and I saw that her hold on Rose tightened slightly.

I swallowed before I spoke. "Hi Roza."

I saw Rose visibly flinch at the use of the nickname. "Hi comrade," she breathed.

Now it was my turn to flinch.

We were silent for several moments, just too caught up in looking at one another, drinking one another in so that when we part again, it will be enough for our brains to remember.

There was a sudden cough and I turned to see Christian opening the door.

"Perhaps we should leave them to talk for a few minutes," he said giving Adrian and Lissa meaningful looks.

They both nodded and when Adrian bent down to kiss Roza's forehead I felt jealousy fuel up inside me. The smirk that he gave me as he passed me told me that he knew exactly what he was doing. So I just glared back at him.

After they left, I stood there a few more seconds before I walked over to kneel down in front of Rose and looked up into her eyes. I could see the start of unshed tears lingering there, and I knew that they were close to spilling over.

I was the first one to speak.

"Tell me Roza, what did I come all the way back here for?"

I saw Rose flinch and I could tell that my words hurt her.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered.

I reached out to hold her hands and I felt my heart flutter when she didn't pull away.

"What is it?"

Rose took a deep breath – as if she needed it – before she looked up into my eyes.

"I just want you to know, that I never cheated on you ok?" she asked nervously.

I frowned but nodded. I knew that she would never do that to me.

"Ok," she breathed. "But after you . . . left . . . Lissa noticed that my aura seemed a little bit weird . . ." she laughed humourlessly.

Now I was worried. "Roza, please just tell me what is going on."

Rose looked into my eyes and took a deep breath. Then she began to cry and all I wanted to do was envelop her in my arms and never let her go.

"I'm pregnant."

I stopped breathing. I stopped moving. I looked up into her eyes and it was there that I could see the love that she felt for me and I knew within my heart that she wasn't lying to me just to make me stay with her.

"You're serious?" I breathed, looking down at her stomach quickly before I looked back up into her eyes.

Roza tried to smile but it came out in more of a grimace. "Yes . . . But I'll understand if you leave again . . . But I – I need you Dimitri . . . I can't do this by myself," she whispered looking down to avoid my eyes.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up so that she was looking at me. She was so beautiful. The way her hair fell around her shoulders and stopping just at her waist like a dark curtain, and the way that she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes even though they had lost the spark that I knew they had, and that they were red and puffy from crying. I felt the guilt eating away at me, because I knew it was my fault.

"You don't have to do it by yourself," I said softly, making her look up at me.

In her eyes I could see the hope that she didn't want to feel in case being let down again, and I hated that it was me that made her feel like that.

"What? But you – you have to go back and guard Tasha. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want you to find out some other way other than from me." She said looking at the ground again.

"Roza . . . I love you. I always have and always will. I'm going to stay and help you raise our baby and make sure I am here to protect you."

Rose was silent for a long while as silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I love you too Dimka."

With that I gently cupped her face and brought her lips up to mine.

Never would I be able to leave her again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and hopefully the next update won't be too far away. **

**Until then . . .**

**Review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**DPOV**

Rose and I had been lying on her bed for a while before I pulled away realising that I had a phone call to make.

Rose blinked her eyes open and looked at me with confusion. In the depth of her eyes I could see that she was afraid that I was leaving, and I hated myself for making her feel like that and I knew that I had a lot of making up to do.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I just need to go call Tasha," I said moving to the side of the bed so I could stand up.

Automatically I saw Rose become guarded. "Why do you need to call her?" she asked rather harshly.

I smiled and bent down to cup the side of Roza's face gently. "I'm not leaving you Roza, I swear, I just need to tell her that I'm not going to be her guardian anymore – that I am going to stay here with you."

"What if she begs you to come back like I did?"

I smiled. "Roza – she doesn't have a hold of me like you do, and for you, I would do anything. To me, you are way more important than what she will ever be."

I could see the blush creeping into Roza's cheeks and I smirked. Smiling up at me she said; "Fine, just . . . Don't take too long."

I kissed her gently while I put a hand softly on her stomach. "I wouldn't dream of it," I whispered against her lips.

Once again she blushed when I had rested my hand on the small bump on her lower abdomen. The bump was easily concealed behind clothing but I knew soon enough it wouldn't be. Much sooner than I knew Rose would like.

I smiled as I pulled my phone out my pocket and started to dial Tasha's number. I thought about going out into the hallway to make the phone call but I realised that Roza would trust me quicker if I phoned Tasha in here so she could hear me.

Dimka! Are you catching your flight now?" she asked happily.

I felt awkward. "Um . . . Actually Tasha . . . I think I will keep my job at the academy . . ." I said looking at Rose. She gave me a small encouraging smile.

"What! What happened to guarding me?" she asked sounding hurt.

"Well, I want to work here and keep my job here."

"It's because of Rose isn't it?" she asked bluntly.

I sighed. "Yes Tasha . . . I can't leave her. I just can't do it."

"I knew that you shouldn't have gone back! I just knew that the little slut would talk you into staying with her! What did she do? Screw you and you were convinced? You know she has probably screwed that many guys and that is how she has become so good at it, because she has had _a lot _of experience."

I felt the anger stirring inside me as fury took over. "If you ever talk about her like that ever again, I will . . ."

"What will you do Dimka? Spank me?" I could almost imagine the seductive look she would be giving me.

I scoffed disgusted. "God no!" just imagining doing anything sexual with Tasha turned my stomach.

I cast my eyes over to Rose to see she was giving me an innocent but confused look.

"I'm not that horrible Dimka, in fact I'm sure I am better than that whore anyway," she said.

I snapped. "Don't call her that!"

From the bed, I could see Rose jump in fright and cast me an anxious look. I walked over and sat beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. Rose then leaned over and laid her head against my shoulder.

"I'll call her whatever I want! She stole you from me!"

"I was always hers Tasha, I was never with you," I said rather bitterly.

From beside me Rose looked up at me and gave me a small smile before kissing my cheek. I smiled back at her just as Tasha started talking.

"I'm coming to the school."

That shocked me out of my daydreaming of looking at Rose. "Wait what? Why?"

"Well, if you can't come here, I'll just go to you. besides I'm due to pay Christian a visit anyway."

"I don't think that is the best idea Tasha." I said.

I could almost see her shrugging her shoulders. "Neither is you staying in a relationship with your student," she countered. "What are you hoping to get out of it anyway?"

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not hoping to get anything Tasha, I love her and that's it."

"Well it doesn't really matter because I'm heading to the airport now. I'll see you in four hours," she said and then ended the call.

I sat there for a second longer before I took the phone away from my ear and turned to face Roza. I knew she wouldn't like what I was going to say.

"I take it she didn't take the news well?" Rose asked nervously. I could see that she was scared I was going to leave to guard Tasha just to keep the peace with her.

"No she didn't but that's not the problem," I said.

She frowned. "Then what is?"

I took a deep breath. "She's coming here."

Rose opened her mouth but then closed it again. You could see the shock in her eyes. "But she will start to cause trouble!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know," I said soothing Rose by rubbing her back.

"Lissa and Christian don't see her for what she can really be like. She could turn around and shoot me for all I know!" She cried obviously getting worked up.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap, sitting there Rose buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"I will never let that happen. I won't let her touch you," I growled.

Rose shivered at my protective tone and curled herself more into me.

"I love you Comrade," she breathed.

I kissed her neck. "I love you too Roza. So much."

* * *

Rose and I had spent the rest of the time in her room just talking about random things and just enjoyed being in each other's company. It was a little while later when Rose's stomach started to rumble hungrily.

I laughed. "Come on, let's go get you fed."

Rose blushed but allowed me to help her up from the bed. She walked over to her dresser and started fishing some clothes out.

"Why are you looking for clothes?" I asked.

Rose turned to me with a smirk. "I can't go to dinner dressed like this Comrade. Do you have any idea how many guys would be drooling over me?"

I growled at the thought of anyone other than myself looking at Rose's body but at the same time I was glad she was joking with me, because I feared that me leaving her may have had a bigger impact than what it had already – even if I did come back to her.

Rose giggled but turned back to her dresser and started taking off her clothes until she was in nothing but her bra and underwear.

I unconsciously licked my lips. Rose turned on her side to admire her body and she wasn't the only one. Slowly she reached down and gently stroked the small bump that neither of us had noticed until now. Unable to help myself I got up and snuck up behind her, winding my arms around her waist to rest my hands on top of hers on her stomach.

Rose looked at me in the mirror. "What are we going to Dimitri? Soon I will be big and people will notice that I have a baby bump and I will be teased and looked down upon. I don't want that," she whispered as a slow tear trickled down her cheek.

I swiftly wiped it away. "We will get through this together. It isn't long until graduation and after you have graduated we can get our own place at court beside Lissa and Christian and after you have had some time off on maturity leave you can go back to guarding Lissa, and I'll take a night shift. That way I can look after the baby during the day while you are at work and then when you come home you can look after her when I go to work."

Rose frowned. "But then we won't have any us time," she pointed out.

I kissed her nose tenderly. "We will I promise."

Rose sighed but then looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"You said her."

I frowned. "What?"

"When you were talking about what we were going to do – you referred to the baby as a girl."

I smiled genuinely. "I bet the baby is a girl."

Rose smirked. "I think it is a boy."

I raised an eyebrow, something I knew that irritated Rose because she couldn't do it. "You want to make a bet?"

Rose smirked. "You know me Comrade. I never shy away from bets."

I laughed. "Ok so, what's the bet?"

"If I win . . . You have to dress in a French maid outfit and I will invite our friends over and you have to serve us, and you also have to buy me flowers every day for a month."

I grinned. "And if I win . . . You have to do a strip tease for me in front of all our friends and you have to make me breakfast in bed for a month."

Rose chuckled. "ok, you have yourself a deal Comrade," she said holding her hand out for me to shake it.

I took her hand and shook it but before she could pull away I tugged her towards me and wrapped my arms around her and brought my lips down to hers.

I could feel her surprise against my lips but she soon softened up and started to kiss me back.

Before the kiss could get heavy I pulled away. Rose looked up at me with a pouted lip, but I just chuckled.

"Come on, we are supposed to be getting dressed to go down to dinner," I reminded her as I pulled my duster on.

Rose sighed but started to pull on some jeans and slipped a t-shirt over her head. Couldn't help but watch her as she did so.

When she was done she turned to me with a smile and took my hand in hers.

"Let's go."

I allowed her to pull me from her room but once we started to get near the student body I pulled my hand out of Rose's.

Rose turned to me and blinked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

We are still around the other students. And we have to keep us a secret remember?"

Rose sighed and pouted slightly but nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right."

I put my hand on her lower back and started to lead her over to the food. "Let's get you your dinner."

I took a tray and I started to put healthy foods on there. I put a bowl of vegetables, a spoonful of pasta and a glass of water.

Rose came up beside me. "Comrade, what are you doing?"

"Getting you dinner," I said even though I knew what she was referring to.

"But what is all that?" She asked gesturing towards the food.

I bent down so I could whisper in her ear. "You need to eat healthy for our baby Roza," I said and the subtly kissed her cheek.

Rose sighed. "Fine, I'll eat the vegetables and drink the water as long as I can have some chips on the plate."

I frowned. "That's not healthy Roza."

"But it's potato! Potato is a vegetable."

I shook my head. "You could talk yourself into anything couldn't you?" I questioned putting some chips on her tray.

Rose grinned. "Pretty much."

I shook my head once again but couldn't help the smile from forming on my face.

We were walking over to the table when Rose started to question what I was doing.

"I'm going to stand guard against the wall near your table. I want to be close in case anything happens."

Rose sighed. "Nothing is going to happen Comrade."

I shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to be safe."

Rose rolled her eyes but slid into a seat to join her friends while I stood behind her against the wall.

It had been a while and I had tuned out of what Rose and her friends we talking about until I heard a voice that made me freeze.

"Hey Rose."

My head snapped up to look at Tasha who was giving my Roza a very malicious smirk. One could think of it as being friendly, but both her and I knew better.

"Uh . . . Hey Tasha," Rose said awkwardly looking over at me.

I gritted my teeth and walked over so I was standing at Rose's back protectively.

"Tasha."

Tasha then turned to me and smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Hey Dimka. Did you miss me?"

**Hey guys, I have to say I'm sorry about the long wait on this update but to be honest I'm not in a very good place at the moment. **

**I am stressed, depressed, and to put it bluntly am a bit suicidal. **

**Problems at home have prevented me from writing and school has just been really full on so I haven't had much time or motivation to write. **

**But I hoped you loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it and leave me some lovely reviews yeah?**

**Until then . . . Look out for the next chapter :)**

**~Until next time xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Hey Rose."_

_My head snapped up to look at Tasha who was giving my Roza a very malicious smirk. One could think of it as being friendly, but both her and I knew better. _

"_Uh . . . Hey Tasha," Rose said awkwardly looking over at me. _

_I gritted my teeth and walked over so I was standing at Rose's back protectively. _

"_Tasha."_

_Tasha then turned to me and smiled a sickly sweet smile. _

"_Hey Dimka. Did you miss me?"_

* * *

**RPOV**

I knew Tasha was coming, but I didn't think that she would be getting here so soon. I also knew that she was mad at me because I 'stole her man' and that she was going to try everything in her power to get Dimitri back.

I felt Dimitri's hand on my lower back and it provided all the comfort I needed in that moment.

I had no idea if Tasha knew about my pregnancy and that Dimitri was the father or not, but I wasn't going to be the one to break it to her.

"What are you doing here Tasha?" I asked glaring at her slightly.

I knew _exactly_ why she was here – and her next words just proved it.

"I'm here to see _my_ Dimka," she said emphasising on the 'my'.

"Oh, are you going to be here long?" I asked not bothering with the friendly tone.

Lissa gasped. "Rose! Don't be so rude!"

I gaped at her. She knew why I resented Tasha and she wanted me to play nice? I'm sorry, but no, I couldn't do that. I looked at Christian to see him smirking at me. He found my resentment towards his aunt hilarious and he just loved it when I was snarky with her. That's why I loved Sparky so much. We may fight and bicker, but deep down I really loved the guy like a brother, and he understood me.

"You want me to be nice to that whore? I'm sorry Lissa, but you can be nice to anyone, but I can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I best be going." I said standing up from the table. As I did, I could feel Dimitri taking a step back to give me room.

"You better watch your mouth you bitch, because one day it is going to get you into trouble." She snarled at me.

I smirked at her. "It already does. I have received so many detentions because of it Tasha, so your argument there is void."

Despite himself, Christian chocked on his drink and busted out laughing. Tasha turned to glare at him.

"What?" Christian asked innocently. "She kind of has a point."

Becoming bored with him, Tasha turned back to glare at me and poked me sharply in the chest.

"Just watch yourself you little brat," she snapped.

I reached out and gripped her finger before she could pull it back and bend it backwards breaking her finger.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said slowly making sure she understood me while she yelped with pain. I felt Dimitri stepping forward to intervene.

Lissa ran forward and quickly healed Tasha's broken finger.

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Un-fucking believable Lissa. Do you honestly have to fix everyone every time they have a problem?" I growled.

Lissa stared at me with wide eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Lissa asked as Tasha went to sit with Christian.

"She is what is wrong with me," I said sharply.

Lissa just looked at me and then gasped looking towards Dimitri. "It's the darkness. Dimitri, you have to get her calmed down. It's not good – It's not good for her." She said catching herself in time.

Dimitri was already ten steps ahead of her and was steering me out the hall.

"Let me go Dimitri, I need to go back to teach the bitch a lesson for messing with me," I growled but Dimitri only tightened his grip on me.

"No Roza, I need to go get you calmed down. The darkness isn't good for you or the baby."

His words were like a slap in the face. One minute I was angry at Tasha and wanted to rip her head off. But now . . . I just felt . . . Empty.

Dimitri had his arms around my waist and held me firmly as I struggled against me, but I caught him by surprise when I suddenly sagged and lost all my strength and energy.

As I started to fall, Dimitri stumbled with my sudden lack of strength but caught me easily before I fell.

"Roza? Are you alright?" He asked bringing me back to my feet and pushed the hair away from my forehead.

"Y-Yeah . . . Just – you know, how I usually am after the darkness," I mumbled feeling ashamed and looked at the ground. How could I have let myself be so weak when I had a best friend to guard and a baby on the way that I had to look after? _Some mother I was going to be_ . . . I thought bitterly.

Dimitri who seemed to always know what I was thinking turned my head up so I was looking at him. "Don't worry about it Roza. That's what I'm here for, to help you remember?" He said gently.

In that moment I wished we were back in our room. Not only so I could throw my arms around him and kiss him senseless, but also so I didn't have all the other students standing there staring at me like I was some animal in the zoo.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to. It's my problem, and mine alone to deal with it. It shouldn't be a burden on you. You have too much to do and worry about without having me making more." I said.

Dimitri looked deep in my eyes. "Roza, you are at the very top of my worry list. Now more so than ever with new circumstances . . ." he said looking pointedly at my stomach.

I felt my eyes water slightly. "But they come first remember? They always do." I sighed.

Dimitri shook his head fiercely. "Not anymore Roza. To me, you will always come first."

Now the water works started and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Dimitri looked stricken. "Roza, what's wrong? What did I say?" he asked worriedly.

By now we were safely back in our room so I threw my arms around him.

"You didn't do anything," I sobbed.

"Then what is it?" he asked gently while stroking my back.

"I shouldn't come first. I'm not important enough. Lissa is the princess and the important one. She has to come first like she always does. Not me. I come second." I cried.

Dimitri's arms around me tightened. "Not to me she isn't. To me Roza, she is in black and white and you are in colour. You are the most important person to me, and if I can make it happen, you will always come first. Not _her_."

He said 'her' with so much hate and distaste that I was shocked and drew back slightly.

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked carefully.

Dimitri looked at me with utter seriousness. "That I will protect you and put you first no matter what, and that I don't care what I have to do to do it."

I smiled and hugged Dimitri tighter. "I love you so much." I whispered.

Dimitri kissed the top of my head. "I know you do Roza."

* * *

**TPOV**

I could see from the moment that I got here that they loved each other. It was so plainly obvious that it made me feel like such an idiot for not noticing it before.

I watched jealously as Dimitri took Rose out of the hall as she drew attention to herself by thrashing and fighting Dimitri.

"Why does she have to be such a drama queen?" I thought out loud.

Christian surprised me by jumping to her defence. "She doesn't do it on purpose. It is a side effect to the darkness that she takes away from Lissa to keep her safe."

I scoffed. "More like acts it. Nobody alive could be that bi-polar and not be crazy. I don't know what he sees in her."

Lissa startled me by turning angry. "Maybe it's because she is a great person! And he feel in love with her honestly and loyalty and how much she cares for other people. Maybe she isn't a self-centred brat like you!"

I felt my anger rise, but I knew that if I wanted my plan to work, I was going to have to control it.

"Lissa, what the hell. Two minutes ago you were bitching Rose out because of how she spoke to Tasha and now you are bitching at Tasha," Said Christian. "Like really?"

Lissa glared at her boyfriend. "That's because they are both too stubborn to get along and shouldn't say those things about one another! I'm friends with both of them, so can't they just get along for my sake? That way I don't have to feel bad when I sit with Tasha or vice versa. It would just be so much easier if we could all sit at the same table without bitching at one another!"

"Seriously Lissa? You want them to get along just for your sake? Don't you realise how Rose feels at all? Or understand the resentment that Rose has towards Tasha?" Christian argued as if I wasn't even there.

I didn't mind though, I was soaking it all up wondering how I could use this information to my advantage later.

"I do, and I'm mad at all of them!" Lissa cried.

Christian looked confused. "All of them?"

"Yes! Rose for not getting along with Tasha, and Tasha for not getting along with Rose, but also at Dimitri because he caused all this trouble!"

"Oh so now it's Dimitri's fault?"

"No! It's nobody's fault, I just . . ."

"You what Lissa?"

Lissa sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't even know Christian ok? I don't know what's wrong with me right now."

Christian sighed as well but then wrapped his arms around her. I felt a spark of irritation. My plan wasn't going to plan.

"Is it the darkness? Have you been using spirit lately?" Christian asked.

Lissa shook her head. "No, I haven't. I don't know what it is."

Christian sighed. "Maybe you just need some rest. Want to go to bed?"

Lissa nodded helplessly and Christian helped her up from the bench.

Before they left, my nephew turned around to face me. "Sorry you had to see that Aunt Tasha. I'm sorry we have to leave too."

I waved my hand at them and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. it's been a long day, I was going to head off myself."

Christian smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled back. "That you will."

After they left, I headed for my own room in the guest dorms and thought about my plans.

I had to have Dimka, but I firstly had to get rid of Rose to do it. But I also knew that if I killed Rose that Dimka would most certainly try to kill me, but at the moment, Rose and Lissa's friendship felt strained. Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

I knew that I had to do something, but I wasn't sure what.

As I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, I imagined that my Dimka was lying behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around me. That night, I dreamed of Dimka and I making love and seeing Rose's heartbroken expression.

* * *

**I have to apologise. I really do. I realise how long this update took, and I don't blame you all if you hate me. I would feed you all a stream of excuses, but to be honest, there hasn't really been any. I have been a bit bogged down with homework seeing as how I'm coming towards the end of my last year of school, but other than that, there is no excuse.**

**On a lighter note, I have to thank you all for your concern and support. The amount of reviews that I got made me teary from the number of you who were wanting to help me even though none of you have never met me. But I can say with pride that I have been on the road to recovery and that I haven't self-harmed in over a month! :D my therapist has helped a lot, and talking too some of you has helped me imensly as well. So Thank you to each and every one of you for staying with me and not giving up on me.**

***I know, I'm getting a bit emotional* haha**

**But I'm sorry this chapter was really bad, and really short. I wrote it in a few short hours because I wanted to get an update up for you guys and it was kind of a filler. So I promise the next chapter will be better and longer.**

**Sorry about the really long AN but after all that, don't forget to REVIEW! :D**

**I love you all, I really do xx *love heart***

**~Until next time xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I didn't go back to sleep after he had calmed me down but rather laid in bed just holding one another and cuddling. Every now and then Dimitri would brush his lips against my temple or my cheek or over the top of my head and brush my hair away from my face.

Simple but loving gestures that just made my heart melt.

My thoughts turned to Lissa as I recalled her odd-ish behaviour. She was starting to become a lot more snobbish and stuck up, and self-important in the last few days and it was driving me crazy! But every now and then, I would catch a glimpse of the old Lissa, the one that was my best friend.

I decided that I was going to go and talk to her.

Pulling away I sat up on Dimitri's bed and swung a leg over before I was grabbed and trapped to the mattress by strong muscled arms.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked rubbing his nose against mine.

I giggled. "I have to go to talk to Liss. Her behaviour is so bizarre and it is starting to worry me."

Dimitri nodded but a small frown appeared between his eyebrows. "Alright. Do you need me to come with you?"

I smiled gently but shook my head. "She's my best friend Dimitri, I'm sure I can handle her."

Dimitri cracked a smile. "I know you can. But don't stress or worry too much ok? It's not good for either of you."

I nodded. "I promise."

Dimitri sighed but stood up with me. "I have to go see Kirova anyway," He informed me while we both put our shoes on.

I gave him a curious look. "Oh, what about?"

Dimitri struggled to not show his amusement. "Guardian's secret," he whispered in my ear before he kissed the corner of my mouth.

I sighed in defeat and walked to the door and was about to open it when I was suddenly pulled back against a warm chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to go first just to make sure that nobody is out there. It would look a bit odd if my student was to walk out my door," he said dropping me a wink.

I blushed. "Right," I muttered and stepped back to allow the room for him to walk in front of me. When the coast was clear he looked back and me and inclined with his head.

"Come on."

I hurriedly followed him through the door and after a quick look around to make sure that we were alone Dimitri pressed a chased kiss to my lips before leaving without a word.

I stood there for a few moments watching him leave transfixed by his godliness when I was broken out of my thoughts by a stern voice.

"What are you doing here Ms Hathaway?"

Turning I saw Stan looking at me with an angry glint in his eye.

I thought quickly. "I-I was looking for Dim – I mean, Guardian Belikov, but he isn't here."

"Well, I suggest you leave then, quick smart Hathaway."

I flashed him a smile. "Whatever you say Alto." And then I skipped around him and down the hall, only stopping when I was out of his eye sight and so I slowed to a walk again.

I huffed to myself as I walked through the dhampir dorms and into the moroi ones. It was then that I ran into Ralf.

I swallowed a groan as I went to walk around him but he reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop.

I snatched my arm out of his hold and glared at him. "Don't touch me," I snarled.

Ralf smirked and stepped forward. "I made a promise to Jesse."

I rolled my eyes. "What was that? To screw as many guys as you could?" I scoffed and then went to walk off again before he grabbed my arm and pulled me up against his body.

"To screw you actually."

I froze for a second before I smirked.

"Well, isn't it a shame, I think you are hideous and I wouldn't do you even if you were the last person on earth?" I snapped and tried to pull my arm out of his but his hold on me tightened to the point it started to hurt.

"Oh, but you don't have a choice. Girls like you are too pretty for their own good," he snarled pushing me against the wall and pressed himself against me. All the while he kept his hand on me and then I realised that it was starting to burn me. It then clicked that he was using his magic against me.

I glared and stomped on his foot, making him yelp in pain as I tried to pull my arm away, but even so, he was still relentless.

"Ow, seriously Ralf, let go!" I yelled trying to shake him off.

Ralf laughed and opened his mouth to say something when there was another voice that stopped him.

"You heard the lady, let her go."

Turning my head, I saw Eddie standing there and I hadn't felt more relieved in my life.

But Ralf only laughed. "Lady? Don't you mean whore or slut? You know how many guys she has fucked. I'm surprised that you yourself Eddie, haven't taken a turn of her yet."

Even though I had heard words like that about me before, it felt as if I had been slapped in the face. I gasped as I felt tears brimming my eyes, and I had a sneaky suspicion that it was the hormones starting to kick in.

Before I could open my mouth to defend myself, Eddie was already there with his fist raised, and just as quickly, he snapped it forward and connected it with Ralf's face, forcing him to let go of me to cradle his nose instead.

I quickly got away from the wall and watched as Eddie bent down leaned threatenly into Ralf face and spoke to him.

"If you ever touch her again without her permission, I'll do more than break your nose. Got it?"

Ralf quickly nodded and then scampered away from Eddie and took off down the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief as Eddie came over to me.

"You alright Rose?" he asked and I nodded. "How come you didn't flip him off you or something equally as violent?" Eddie asked and I frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

Eddie sighed. "You didn't do anything! You just stood there, and the worst you did was stamp on his foot like a little bitch."

I thought about saying something smart or witty, but instead I just sighed and decided to tell him the truth – he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Because I can't risk getting hurt."

Eddie frowned at me. "What are you talking about? It never stopped you from getting in fights before, and I'm pretty sure you did just get hurt." He said pointing out my reddened and bruising arm.

I glared feeling annoyed. "Because! I have other – things – to think about now."

Eddie was confused. "Such as what?"

I cast a look around the hall to make sure we were alone, and confirmed that we were, I told him.

"I'm pregnant."

The first thing that Eddie did was he laughed, and then when he looked at me he seemed to realise that I wasn't joking around.

"Oh . . . You're serious?"

I gave him and exasperated look. "Of course I'm serious! I wouldn't say it if I wasn't."

"So wait, was it with Adrian? But I thought you and Belikov . . ." I cut him off before he could keep talking.

"No! I didn't cheat on Dimitri, it's his baby. Not Adrian's!" I yelled out angrily not thinking about the consequences.

Next thing I knew, I was hearing a gasp from behind me, and I whirled to see Camille Conta. The biggest gossiper in the school.

Oh shit.

"You're pregnant with Adrian's child?!" She gasped.

I sucked in a sharp breath. "No!"

Camille clapped a hand over her mouth and gasped again. "Oh my god! You are aren't you?!"

I tried again. "No! I'm really not –"

But I didn't even get to finish before she had run off most likely to tell all of her little minions.

I exhaled, releasing my breath. "Shit."

Eddie looked at me. "It's only going to be a rumour." He tried to sooth me.

"Yeah . . . until I start getting fat."

Eddie cast me a side look. "So it's really true?"

I threw my hands up in the arm. "Yes it is Eddie!"

"So it's Adrian's as well?"

I shook my head. "No, it's Dimitri's," I whispered.

"What? How is it possible?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Adrian and Lissa seem to think it's because I am shadow-kissed."

"Right . . . Does Dimitri know?"

I laughed. "Of course he knows."

Now Eddie smiled. "At least he is staying with you."

I decided it was probably best not to mention how Dimitri had left for a short while.

"Yeah he is," I smiled.

Eddie chuckled. "Good thing he is because otherwise I'd have to kick his ass."

I scoffed and chuckled. "You? Kicking Dimitri's ass, that's a funny joke!"

Eddie looked slightly offended by my comment before he smiled. "Hey, it might happen on day."

I laughed. "Sure, sure Eddie."

Eddie laughed. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Going to see Lissa. I need to speak to her."

Eddie smiled. "Alright then, I'll leave you to it. I was heading to the gym anyway."

I chuckled. "See you around Castile."

Eddie gave me a wary smile. "Catch you later Rosie."

I turned but he was gone before I could even glare at him. '_Oh, he is so dead next time I see him_' I thought.

I reached Lissa's room in no time, and when I did I knocked the door, and she opened it a few seconds later.

"Rose!" she smiled.

I grinned back. "Hey Liss."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she closed her door behind us.

"Well, I came here to talk to you actually."

Lissa went over to her bed, sitting cross-legged and looked up at me curiously. "Oh? What about?"

"Well, you acted really strangely before, back in the cafeteria."

Lissa frowned. "No I didn't," she said defensively.

"Yes you did! You were telling me not to be rude to Tasha, when she was being the bitch to me, and was quite clearly saying that she was going to steal my boyfriend!"

Lissa glared back at me. "But you know that Dimitri won't leave you! He chose to stay with you! His not going to leave you for Tasha!"

I exploded. "He already did once! Or do you not remember? So I'm sorry if I'm feeling a little bit insecure."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't so immature, you wouldn't have to worry about feeling like that would you?"

I gaped at her. Was she for serious? "Immature? How would you like it if some girl started flirting with Christian and said that she was going to take him away from you? Because that is what Tasha is doing to me, so sorry if I don't like it that she is doing that!"

"Well, maybe it is for the best. Maybe Dimitri will be better off being with Tasha rather than you."

My eyes widened as I stared at her. Did she just say that? "What?" I whispered feeling hurt.

Lissa sighed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Well, he is closer to her age than he is yours, and they are both ready to settle down and have a family, and if her was to guard her then his job wouldn't get in the way of his personal life because she would be his job."

I felt the anger rising inside of me. "We have a family on the way! I don't know if you have forgotten already or not, but I'm pregnant if you can remember that!"

Lissa looked at me but then shrugged. "I just think that you are probably better off getting an abortion. Because when he leaves you for her, it will hurt you less if you know that you won't have to worry about your unborn child, and that you can just go on protecting me like we always planned."

Before I realised it my hand had cracked across her face and I was standing to my feet.

Lissa gasped and put a hand to her cheek looking at me with surprise. Furiously she stood up to face me as well.

"If you think that I am going to have an abortion, then you have another thing coming _princess_. I love this baby already, and I will be putting its life in front of yours. All my life, I have been told that _they come first_. But you know what? I'm putting my family first. Dimitri and our child will be coming first, and if you can't accept that as my friend then I'm better off without you!"

Lissa glared at me. Her cheeks turning pink from anger. "But they aren't important like I am! They aren't the last of their line like I am! They're just worthless dhampirs that are bodyguards for us."

I stepped closer to her. "If you think that Dimitri and my child aren't important to me, then you are more stupid than what I thought you were Liss. If I had to, I would choose both Dimitri, and my child over you in a heartbeat and that is just a blunt fact. I don't know what happened to you, but go back to the old Lissa. Go back to my best friend, and to the girl I _knew_. Not this stuck up, self-righteous bitch that is standing in her place instead. So until you discover the old Lissa, don't come near me, and don't talk to me. Because if you don't change, then I want _nothing_ to do with you." I spat.

I then turned around and ran out her bedroom door, trying to hold the tears back until I was in my room with Dimitri's arms wrapped tightly around me.

* * *

**DPOV**

After I left Roza, I went to go see Kirova. I wanted to talk to her about getting Rose out of here for a day or two. I owed her that much at least after I hurt her immensely.

After knocking twice on her door, I heard her voice come from inside.

"Come in."

I pushed open the door and automatically looked around. There was only Kirova in the room and the only window was shut.

"Ah, Belikov. What can I do for you?" She asked pulling my attention back to her once more.

"Headmistress," I said nodding politely. "I came to ask you of a favour."

Kirova looked up from the papers on her desk to regard me curiously.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could take Rose, and the Princess and a few of their friends out on a shopping trip tomorrow and then possibly stay overnight in a hotel."

Kirova frowned. "Why would you need to go shopping?"

"Well, the princess was saying something about needing more clothes, and I thought it would be good to get them out for a while and relax a bit after all the stress they have been through."

Kirova was silent for several minutes before she spoke. "You would have to take a few guardians with you."

I nodded quickly. "Of course."

"So who would be going?" She asked.

"The princess, Lord Ozera, Lord Ivashkov and Rose."

Kirova frowned. "That's two royals."

Now I frowned. "No three, Christian Ozera will be coming also."

Kirova looked flustered as she fixed the papers in a neat stack on her desk. "Yes, well, the Ozera line is a disgrace so nobody actually looks at them as being royals, so therefore they only get one guardian."

I swallowed my angry retort and simply nodded.

"Alright, so you will need at least six guardians. So there will be you, Stan, Alberta, Spirdon, and Yuri . . . Who else can I send?" she said the last part to herself.

"Why don't you class Rose as the last guardian?" I suggested.

Kirova looked like she wanted to laugh. "Why would I do that? She is wild and disrespectful."

I bit back my sarcastic remark and instead said; "Well, she is going to be the Princess's guardian when she graduates, and I doubt we will run into any trouble so we won't need any more guardians when you need them here. And besides, this will be good practise for her."

Kirova thought for a moment. "Alright, fine. I'll permit it."

I smiled. "Thank you Headmistress."

Kirova waved a hand at me dismissively. "It's fine."

I just smiled as I closed the door behind me and then went to find Rose to tell her the surprise I had for her. I knew she was going to be thrilled and I couldn't help but smile when I thought about how excited she was going to be.

I headed over to Rose's room knowing that was where she was likely to be, but when I got there I was surprised to find that the door was locked.

I didn't have a spare key either, but I just knew that Rose was in there and my heart started to beat erratically.

Hesitantly I knocked. "Rose?"

No answer.

"Roza? It's me. Can you open the door please?"

I waited for several moments before I heard the sound of shuffling feet, and then the sound of the door unlocking. Then it opened and there was my Roza, but the sight of her made my heart ache.

Her hair was all tangled as if she had been tossing and turning on her bed, and her face was streaked with tears.

I could feel my face forming into one of concern and worry when her face crumbled as she fell into my arms lapsing into more tears grasping at my t-shirt.

"Oh my Roza . . ." I muttered wrapping my arms around her tightly as I walked into her room closing and locking the door behind us.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her as I laid back on her bed, pulling her with me.

"Lissa . . . She – She . . ." Rose started but cut off as she lapsed into tears again.

"Shh," I comforted her as I rubbed her back. "It's going to be ok."

As I stared down at her it was then that I noticed her arm. It was surrounded by red welts – as if she had been burned, and had bruises in the shape of finger marks around the top of her arm.

Gently I grasped her arm to have a closer look.

"What the hell happened to you?" I demanded softly as I lightly stroked my finger over her reddened skin.

"Ralf . . . he stopped me in the hallway, and he held my arm, but he also used his magic on me, and it hurt . . ." she whimpered.

I looked at her injured arm. "It must have . . ." I whispered gently kissing the area. "What did he want?"

"He said that he owed Jesse a favour."

I tensed. "What did he do?"

Rose shook her head. "He was going to . . ." she broke off unable to say anything.

But I needed to know, so I gently probed her. "He was going to . . ." I echoed.

Rose looked at me. "He was going to . . . rape . . . me." She whispered.

My hold on Rose tightened and when she flinched I realised I was hurting her. Quickly I released my hold of her and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To have a little chat with Ralf," I growled.

"Dimitri . . . please don't. I need you right now," she whimpered.

I looked at Rose. It was rare to see her so vulnerable and I realised it was something she only did around me. I was the only one she permitted to see her at her weakest moments.

It was then that I remember she was saying something about Lissa so I went back over to her.

Laying back down beside her and took her into my arms. After several moments of silence I pressed a kiss to her head and spoke.

"So what happened with Lissa?" I asked.

Rose ducked her head so that she was hiding her face in my chest.

"She said she was more important."

I had always known this. I could see from the first moment that I met Lissa, that she thought she was more important than Rose and that she took her for granted. In truth I had never really liked her but to be with Rose, I grew accustomed to dealing with her.

And she was going to be my charge.

"You know that's not true Rose. Maybe in the eyes of the moroi society she is, but not to me." I soothed Rose while I peppered kisses all over her face.

"But she also said that . . . that I . . ."

"That you what?" I asked brushing hair away from her face.

"That I should have an abortion." Rose said in a rush.

I just looked at her and Rose went on to explain.

"She said that you are likely to leave me for Tasha again, and I argued against it saying that you won't, but she said that if I did have an abortion then I wouldn't have to be worried about being left with a baby if you did leave, and then she said I can go back to guarding her like we always planned to. And she said I wouldn't have anything else distracting me."

I felt the anger well up inside me. Lissa had just crossed that line. After all Rose has done for her, she treats Rose like this. Rose has defended her, fought with her, risked her life for her, and given up her life for Lissa. Not to mention she did selfless acts like feeding her while they were on the run, and got in trouble to save her reputation. She even brought her and Christian together.

"Did she really say that to you?" I asked.

Rose nodded and continued to cry into my chest.

"Well you never have to worry about that Roza. I swore to stay by your side, and nothing could make me break that promise to you. My loyalty is to you." I promised her.

Rose nodded but her hold on me didn't lessen.

"Don't leave me alone please," Rose whispered.

I moved down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Never," I whispered as I pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips.

As I laid there with Rose falling asleep in my arms I thought about how miserable she was and that I had to do something about it. I was already going to take her away for a few days, but I had to do something more.

The school was bringing her down, and her best friend was hurting her. Not to mention Tasha.

Yes, I really do have to do something.

* * *

**So, what did you think? What do you think Dimitri should do? What are your thoughts on Lissa's actions? And I hope you haven't forgotten about Tasha and her plans ;)**

**I do have to apologise about the long wait, so I hope the chapter was worth it. I've only got 7 weeks of school left forever, so after that I can write to my heart's content without the distraction of homework! :D**

**But drop a review in before you go about your thoughts? I love hearing from you guys :)**

**~Until next time xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I have to apologise for a little mistake I made in the last chapter, in the first chapter, Yuri and Camille died, but I made a mistake in writing Camille's name because I had plans for her later on (which is now) but Yuri really did die, I just forgot about that.**

**So sorry about that, but it happens to the best of us.**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up in the late morning, I had obviously missed my first class which was Alto's but I couldn't bring myself to care. I slowly opened my and blinked looking around at where I was.

A heavy weight was lying across my stomach and when I looked down I saw a tanned muscular arm.

Turning and looking over my shoulder I saw a sleeping Dimitri and he had his arm draped tightly and protectively over my waist so he could hold me close.

I slowly turned over so that I was now faced him but despite trying not to wake him, I should have known better. As soon as I moved, he was awake.

"Good morning Roza," he said nuzzling into my neck.

I giggled. "Morning comrade," I said bending down to kiss him.

His face was tilted slightly to meet his lips with mine, but before I could kiss him – my stomach had other ideas.

My face twisted in a grimace and I could see Dimitri beginning to frown.

"Roza, What –?"

But he didn't get to finish as I rushed for the bathroom. I hunched over the toilet as I threw up, and then I felt Dimitri behind me, holding my hair and rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"It's ok Roza, I'm here," he soothed me.

Once I was finished, he helped me stand shakily to my feet and handed me a cup of water from the bathroom sink.

"Thanks," I said and he just nodded at me smiling.

After taking big gulps I went over to brush my teeth, just to get rid of the remaining taste.

"Ugh, this morning sickness is going to be the death of me," I groaned as I leaned against the bathroom counter.

Dimitri stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be ok, I'll be here with you, and so you have nothing to worry about." he soothed me and I melted into his chest smiling, but my smile soon disappeared.

Dimitri noticed. "Roza, what's wrong?"

I hesitated to speak what was bothering me. "Well . . . I – I don't want to go to class."

Dimitri frowned. "Why? You have to go to class Rose."

I scowled. "But Camille found out I was pregnant yesterday and she went around telling everyone, so I don't want them all to be looking at me."

Dimitri's arms around me dropped and he took a step back. "She knows it's mine?" he asked almost like he was afraid.

I shook my head. "No, I was talking to Eddie, and I was telling him just so he knew so that when we are in class he can pretend to hit me just so I can keep up the pretence. She thinks that the baby is Adrian's, because she asked and I was in the process of saying no, but she thought I was in denial."

Dimitri's hands were balled up into fists at his sides. "Adrian's? she thinks it is _Adrian's_ baby?"

I opened my mouth but words had escaped me.

"So everyone thinks that you cheated on me with that womaniser, and that leaves me looking like an idiot? No, I'm going to go do something about this. Right now."

Dimitri started to stand up and I snapped out of my haze and started to sooth and comfort him.

"Dimitri, no one knows we are together to start with. They all think that Adrian and I are a thing even if I constantly reject him. If they found out that we were together, you would be fired and thrown in jail, and I would be expelled and will be forced to live in a dhampir commune. Is that what you want for us both? And could you imagine what they would say if they found out that I conceived a child with you? They would take me and start to experiment on me."

I finished with a shudder.

The last part of my speech seemed to act as a cold shower for Dimitri for his anger. Just as passionate as he was with his anger he walked over to me and gathered me in his arms, holding me close to his strong, warm body.

"I won't let anyone touch you Roza, I _won't_. I promised to protect you with my life, and I'm damn well going to do it, damn it!" He swore.

I grabbed his hands in mine, rubbing soothing circles in the palm of his hand. "Dimitri, I'm here with you, and I'm fine ok?"

Dimitri looked into my eyes and nodded before he exhaled and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Shit, I have a shift in ten minutes," he announced and I felt myself becoming sad.

"Oh, ok, I'll just see you when you come back," I said trying to smile.

Dimitri chuckled. "Oh no, you have to go to class."

I pouted. "But I don't want to and I don't feel like it."

"You have to Roza. You can't just throw your future away. Shure we have this obstacle to deal with, but we will get through it like we always do," he comforted me.

I huffed. "I know," I muttered unhappily.

Dimitri chuckled again. "Come on, get dressed and I will excuse you for being late."

I smile up at him and threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks comrade!"

Dimitri smiled before he pecked my lips affectionately and gently pushed me away so we could both get ready.

Five minutes later we were both heading out the door holding hands because there was no one around to see.

Once we arrived at the class, Dimitri excused me for being late, claiming it to be as we worked over time in training rather than in bed. I had to silently giggle to myself with that thought.

I sat down beside Eddie and stole his textbook to open to make it look like I was working. He just sent me an amused smirk and a look as if to say _'I know exactly what you were doing'_ I sent an elbow his way to shut him up, fighting a smirk of my own.

We were working in comfortable silence, and went through the school day easily, or well, we did until we got to the half of the day when we shared those classes with the moroi. Or as I started to think of them, the 'snobs'.

That was when my day started to go downhill for me.

It was normally this class that I share will Lissa, and we sit together, but as I walk in I almost start to cry with betrayal as I see my best friend sitting with Camille Conta herself. It was obvious that they were talking about me as I walked in and it appears to be that Lissa wasn't the only one that Camille had spoken to about my pregnancy, because the moment I walked in all eyes went to me and the moroi were sneering at me, and calling out names to me as I walked past them to my seat behind Lissa and Camille, who amazingly, still hadn't noticed me.

"I can't believe she is pregnant! Or well – I mean I can, because everyone knows what her reputation is, but I just can't believe that she would be so careless! I would have thought that she would have used protection at least, but no! And now she is the laughing stock of the school!" Camille said with a gleeful laugh.

It was bad enough that the moroi were talking about me, but it broke my heart completely when Lissa started too.

"I know, I thought that she would have at least listened in the sex ed class they gave us in the early years, but who knows, maybe she likes it better without one on the guy. I heard that it does feel ten times better, but I still wouldn't risk it."

Camille giggled. "Oh, I know it does, but at least I was smart enough to go on the pill!"

"But what is ridiculous is that she told me she is going to put her child's life before mine!" Lissa exclaimed.

'_Damn right I will be you royal, snobbish bitch_'.

"Did she really say that?! She is going to put a mere dhampir's life ahead of a royal moroi, and the last Dragomir one at that?!"

"Yup, I told her she should have an abortion, as her friend, I was guiding her in the right direction for her future, because the baby will just get in her way of being my guardian."

Camille smiled and nodded as if she was agreeing with Lissa. "That is the best option. I mean, what future will she have? Does she honestly think that Adrian will stick around to help her raise a kid and marry her when there are perfectly better options, and lovely royal women who would just die to fall in the arms of Adrian? I myself would in a heartbeat."

Lissa smirked. "Oh, it's not Adrian that she will be falling into the arms of and relying on."

Camille frowned. "But I thought that she got pregnant with Adrian and that she let him drink from her while they had sex."

I couldn't help but wrench as Lissa began talking, but the sounds of my choking distracted them and they looked at me. Lissa seemed obviously surprised to see me there.

"Ah, the morning sickness has kicked in already. You know Rose, Lissa is right about the abortion, but if you didn't want to do that, I think that those women in the blood whore communes would accept you with open arms."

I glared at Camille. "I'll go if I can take you with me. I'm sure they will accept a slut like you, and if not, you can just become a feeder, or a blood whore along side of me," I said and by now the whole class was listening in on our conversation.

Lissa stood up and the next thing she did shocked me to my core.

She slapped me across the face.

"How dare you speak to a moroi like that, and a royal one at that! Where are your manners you blood whore!"

The whole class "ohh'ed' at her comment and I could tell they were waiting for me to lose it.

"Well, they seemed to vanish at the same time my best friend began acting like all the other spoilt, royal brats."

Lissa gasped. "How dare you! I'm just living up to my expectations as the last Dragomir, and by the sounds of it, you are too."

Still facing Lissa, I steathly pulled my phone out from under the table and sent a text to Dimitri.

**Please come save me. I can't take this anymore. ~Rose xx**

I looked up at Lissa preparing to say something just as my phone vibrated and I looked down to read the text.

**On my way. ~Dimitri xx**

I sighed internally, knowing that Dimitri was coming to get me out of this hell hole, and hopefully wouldn't make me return ever again.

"Are you texting Adrian to arrange another booty call session? I'm surprised he doesn't pay you, but at the same time I'm not surprised that you do it for nothing either." Camille said, and despite my wishes I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, but I blinked them back, refusing them from falling.

I would not look weak.

Camille carried on as I blocked her out. "And maybe Ralf can join you next time, I hear that you jumped him in the hallway the other day and that Eddie had to come along and hold you back while Ralf ran."

Ok, I admit it, I lost it there.

"Fuck off I would sleep with Ralf! Yesterday he claimed that he was going to do Jesse a favour by raping me!"

Camille chuckled. "Is that what they call it these days when you have sex with someone and regret it? Rape? Maybe I will have to try that one out for myself." Camille winked at Lissa which caused her to giggle.

I turned my look to Lissa. "Liss, how could you be doing this to me? We are best friends. What did I do to deserve this?" I asked and I couldn't help the single tear that ran down my cheek.

For a moment, I saw a flash of the old Lissa, as a look of compassion filled her features, just as anger took over it.

"I _was_ your best friend" wince. "But then you told me that you were putting that bastard of a kid before me."

I gasped. Surely she did not just go there.

Just as I was about to open my mouth the door to the classroom opened and in walked my Russian God. His eyes found mine straight away, and by taking one look at me, his eyes widened before they turned hard and protective. God I love him.

"Excuse me Mr Ellsworth, but may you please excuse Rose from class? I need to talk to my student about some training tactics."

Mr Ellsworth seemed to be annoyed. "And it can't wait until after class?"

"No Sir, I'm afraid it can't."

Mr Ellsworth sighed but then gestured for me to leave, and I couldn't get out of my seat quick enough.

Just as I was about to leave though, I heard Lissa's voice ring out from behind me.

"That's an odd name to call your _girlfriend_ Guardian Belikov."

Beside me Dimitri tensed. "What's that princess?"

Lissa smirked at me. "Well, you referred to Rose as your _student_, and I was just wondering if that was a new word of saying girlfriend. You guys are dating right, and you are the father of the child correct?"

I stared at Lissa with my mouth gaping open. Before she was being mean, but now she was being just down right cruel.

"Wait, they're in a relationship?" Camille asked her eyes lighting up at the news of more gossip.

Lissa smiled and nodded her head. "Yup, they slept together the night of the attack on the school. They were trying to keep it on the hush hush, but it was only a matter of time before they would have been exposed, so I'm just helping to speed up the process."

"But Guardian Belikov couldn't be the father of the child, so she must have _cheated_ on him with Adrian!"

"But she can conceive because she is shadow-kissed. So because of this, she thinks she is so _special_."

I lost it.

"LISSA, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DON'T SEE ME GOING AROUND TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT YOUR MIDNIGHT RAVISHINGS WITH SPARKY IN THE ATTIC OF THE CHURCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO DIMITRI? HE WAS YOU SANCTARY GUARDIAN AND IS THE BEST MATERIAL FOR A GUARDIAN AND YOU JUST GO AND THROW AWAY HIS CAREER ALONG WITH MINE JUST LIKE THAT?! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?!"

Lissa smirked. "Well, you would know all about his 'material' wouldn't you Rose? I guess you saw this as a challenge huh? To see if you could sleep with a teacher and get away with it. Well, you did up until now!"

I strode forward with the intention of smacking that smug look right off her face, but like usual, Dimitri held me back.

"You can't Rose. She's a royal Moroi," he said spitting the words out as if they were poison on his tongue.

"She's also a fat cow and a snobbish bitch, and no longer my friend."

Lissa laughed humourlessly. "Ok, well if it is time for confessions, I may as well say mine. I never cared for you, and you were never my friend. I was just using you as a guardian knowing that you would die for me if you had to just so I could live on, and I was using that dedication of yours just to make sure I would be able to survive, because no one can disagree by saying that you are the best novice of this year level."

"Yeah, well, absorb this _princess_, I quit as your guardian, and I am going to raise my child with Dimitri, so you can find somebody else to be your _sacrifice_ you heartless bitch."

"That's if you can get Dimitri out of jail, because I am positive that is where he will be heading now that the cat is out the bag with you too. I can only imagine the trouble that the two of you are going to be in."

I glared at her before I turned my back on her for the rest of my life. But before I left, I did add one more thing.

"Have a nice life Princess. Don't count on me being there for you anymore."

Lissa shrugged. "I didn't need you anyway. You were just a waste of space to me, and a waste of time."

Dimitri and I then left the classroom and he immediately slipped his arm around my shoulders and brought me closer upon seeing the tears travelling down my cheeks.

"Are you ok Roza?" he asked worriedly.

Unable to talk, I just simply shook my head.

Dimitri sighed and pulled me closer – if that was even possible.

"Well, we are going to go back to our room and we are packing our things."

I sniffed and looked up at him with curious eyes. Even with the tears running down my face.

"Why?"

"Well, we can't stay here. Thanks to your good _friend_ Vasilisa she exposed us, so we can't stay unless you want to be caught, and for me to be sent away."

I snorted when he said 'good friend' but I could tell he was being sarcastic.

"Well, where will we go? What are we going to do?"

Dimitri looked me dead in the eyes as he answered me. The love and the trust and the passion that he was emitting for me was almost smothering me, and I knew that I trusted him completely and that I would do whatever he needed me to do, if it allowed us to be together.

"We're going to run away together."

* * *

**So, finally an update! I go on holidays next week, so I hope to get another chapter up in about 2 weeks or so, but my time at school is drawing to a close with only having 3 weeks left after we go back for after the holidays. So hang in there with me.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Also, for the soul purpose of this story, no characters that we meet after shadow-kissed, don't exist yet. So for example, Rose doesn't know Abe, or that he is her father, and she hasn't met the belikov's yet, and nor has she met Galina. So that should be interesting. **

**Where do you think they are going to run to? What has Dimitri got up his sleeve? Please Review. They make me so happy :)**

**~Until next time xoxo**


End file.
